The Rogue of Beacon
by RhymeRhythm
Summary: Follows a team that is comprised of an OC and assorted characters from the show. Unfortunately I suck at writing summaries, so I would really appreciate anyone willing to give it a try.


**Welcome all readers, to the first chapter of The Rogue of Beacon. Thank you for checking out my story and I hope with great sincerity that you follow with me to the end of this adventure. If not, enjoy what you do read, and I may see you in another story. Anyways, for future reference I will only use bold letters in Author's notes, which after this chapter will be at the end of each chapter to help not break the story if you don't like reading the A/N's. So without farther ado,**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

The dark figure looked around in confusion, not knowing his way around the area. He quickly walked over to a nearby woman who was having a conversation with what appeared to be her children. Tapping her on the shoulder gently to get her attention, he pulled out a piece of paper. The woman turned around in surprise.

"Yes? Can I help you sir?" The man nodded and pointed to the paper he was holding. As she inspected it, she saw that it was a Beacon Academy pamphlet. "You need directions?" He nodded in response. "Alright I can help you with that easily enough." She wrote down some simple directions on a piece of paper he provided for her. After nodding and a slight bow in thanks, he began to walk away. "I'm Amber by the way, what's your name?" Without so much as a glance, he handed her a small business card with a few short sentences on it and walked away without waiting for her to read it.

"People call me Rogue.  
As you've probably noticed, I don't speak.  
So glad we had this conversation."

As he walked, Rogue looked down at the directions that she had provided him. Blah blah... Left after the... From Dust Til' Dawn... He sighed deeply and tossed the paper away. Not knowing the area at all, the directions Amber had given him were nearly useless. It looked like aimless wandering was the easiest, even if most time consuming, way to find Beacon. A few hours of lost walking later, he found himself in front of a quaint little dust shop named From Dust Til' Dawn. Faintly remembering that the directions had mentioned the place, he walked inside.

To his surprise, he immediately saw a few men who had the store worker at gun point. Noticing that a person had entered, one of the uniformed men turned a gun at him.

"Get out of here kid, this doesn't concern you." Rogue looked down at the gun which was slowly being pushed into his chest, then looked back at the holder of the weapon and cocked an eyebrow. Barely a moment later, his hand tightly gripped the grunt's neck and held him up into the air. With a quick flick of his wrist the man was sent flying. At the same time, Rogue heard a window crashing, and upon inspection, saw that a girl and another one of the grunts had been thrown through it. His interest peaked, he quickly hid and watched the events that followed.

Seeing the young girl crush the men in a fight was oddly entertaining, however when he saw the orange haired fellow take off, he knew it was time for him to move. He shot out of his hiding place and into the alley behind the building that the man was climbing. To his surprise, he saw a small airship lying in wait. Putting two and two together, Rogue quickly grabbed onto the far side of the ship as it began to take off. Not long after, he could hear the sound of a few explosions, and the airship being harshly hit not too long after with ice shards.

Realizing that the ship was preparing to fly much faster, he braced himself for the harsher winds, as he was still on the outside of the ship. The winds weren't as bad as he was expecting, but not pleasant either way. Thankfully the ride itself was only a few minutes long. When they landed, they had managed to find their way into what looked to be a ware house. Rogue listened carefully for when the passengers had gotten off the ship, and took the opportunity to drop down and follow them. There was small mass of people whirring about in the building, doing odds and ends to accomplish whatever it was they were going for.

Due to the nature of his semblance though, Rogue found it quite easy to sneak around without being noticed. After following the orange haired man and a woman with a red dress through a series of rooms, he saw them stop in a small boxed room with few men wearing the same outfit as before standing in each corner of the room. When the woman reached a chair that was sitting in the back side of the room, she snapped impatiently and pointed towards the orange haired man.

"Now Roman, I'm going to ignore that blight of yours for the moment, as I have a surprise for you." Hearing their queue, two of the men brought in and threw a small wriggling girl onto the floor. "It may have some fight left in it right now, but it should be ready for you to use in the field before too long." Rogue inspected the girl. She had pink and brown hair, as well as eyes, and a torn jacket with many bruises covering her face and arms. Roman clasped his hands together excitedly.

"So, what do I call it Cinder?" Rogue squinted, It? Cinder laughed and responded with a light voice.

"The things name is Neo. Don't worry about the size though, it's quite talented in battle." Rogue had just about made up his mind when he saw Roman grab Neo's hair and lift her off the ground. In that instant, everything in the room went black. "What's the problem? Get the lights back on, NOW." Cinder's hand began to glow as she lit a small flame and looked around. The light that was provided from the flame was a lot smaller than it normally would have been, but she was still able to make out a figure that stood in Roman's face.

Rogue's eyes shone a brilliant blue as he stared at Roman with rage. The light that permeated from his eyes gave Roman enough to see Rogue's face, and Roman's voiced hitched as Rogue slowly shook his head back and forth. Roman took a step back as Rogue unsheathed a slim blade from his belt. Having been given enough time to regain their composure, the guards and Cinder prepared to attack. Large pools of flames appeared at Rogue's feet, and blades whizzed past his head as he quickly dodged to the side, also grabbing Neo to help her avoid the flames.

He could see that she was slowly regaining her consciousness. So he took the opportunity to move her into a corner and point down, signifying to stay. Then Rogue quickly took off and attacked two of the four guards. Using his sword as a pinpoint, he swung his leg around and smashed his foot in the first guard's face before flipping over his sword to catch the second henchman with the back of his boot. Roman and Cinder were already retreating from the room by the time he had knocked out the last two guards.

"You know how to put on a good show, but know that the next time we meet, I'll have your head." With that, the two of them vanished down the hallway. Rogue turned back to Neo who was looking at him quizzically. She tilted her head to the side and raised her arms as if to ask, "why?" Rogue reached into his pocket and pulled out a small business card before handing it to her. As Neo read what it said, she started smiling and pointed to the middle line followed by herself.

Rogue stood up and helped her to her feet. The two of them slowly made the way out of the building. Both of them enjoyed the silent company of the other, but were also unused to the feeling of not being alone for a long period of time. Figuring that Beacon could probably figure out how to help her better than he could, Rogue brought Neo along with him, finally finding the school building on the top of the cliff. As the two of them reached the entrance to the building, it was clear that the airships carrying the students to Beacon had just recently arrived. Rogue looked around, and smile slightly as he saw the red haired girl from before explode.

 **Thank you all for reading! I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but I will not be following any form of schedule. This is not my first account, and I was somewhat known for never posting on time, so I won't make any promises. Anyways, I hope to see you all in the next chapter, so please leave your thoughts in a review.**


End file.
